dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Phenex
Raven Phenex is the youngest daughter of Rhea Phenex and the Granddaughter of Riser Phenex. At first hostile towards ichijou because of some "accidents" during his training in the Underworld, she later becomes his best and most reliable ally and friend. A condescending and prideful, yet sweet, gentle girl, Raven is very aware of her value as a high-class devil, but holds no ill-will towards low-class devils, her servants or peerage. She's the first friend Ichijou made in the Underworld. Appearance Raven is a beautiful young woman with long, blond hair like other members of the Phenex clan, pale blue eyes in a constant frown, mature face-shape and fair skin. Unlike her anteccessors, she's also has a busty, tall, curviliar figure and, according to Alice Gremory, a "nice, cute butt". When enraged or embarassed, her hair has the habit to catch itself on fire. Even when indoors, Raven wears composed, pimp-up royal dresses, and otherwise, she wears any other kind of formal wear, like suits. In the human world, she wears Gekkou's sailor uniform as a disguise, but because of her large bust unabling her shirt to fully close, her stomach is oftenly exposed. Personality Raven is a prideful and arrogant young woman with a rather distort view on devil society. Being raised with all the regalies a noble devil would have, she would eventually become almost like a female version of her Grandfather, if not humbled by the same, learning that her abilities as a Phenex are not absolute, and she would soon or later regret her arrogance if she ever encounters an enemy stronger than her. Since then, she became a lot more patient and calmer, and while maintaining her usual distant persona, Raven holds a certain level of respect towards every devil and being around her, however, varying from person to person. She turns enraged when her family's name is insulted or mocked, as she loves her Grandfather deeply and respects the Gremory clan just as much. She also is a fan of the Oppai Dragon, much to her grandfather's chagrin. On a lighter note, because of her arrogant side towards her pride to be a Phenex, Raven is hilariously gullible and easily manipulated, so much that Berolina's mother Alice usually have her with her innocence, making her do innapropriated things and become embarassed by it. She's has the habit of doing, reading and playing "more mature" media, like seinen manga and classic literature and music, to look superior to others. Raven has also a share of innocence, and like her late grandaunt, she has a tsundere side. According to ichijou, she only looks at someone when she's the one speaking, turning her gaze in disdain to another side when listening to others. Strangely enough, Raven doesn't mind give or be given nicknames without either consent, as she calls Ichijou 'Ikkun', while being called 'Rei-chan' by him. History Raven is the youngest child of the newest generation of Phenex, the younger sister of Rondoc and Robin Phenex, children of Rhea Phenex and a unnamed devil from the Glasya-labolas clan. It was her grandfather Riser Phenex who named her upon birth, in homage to her late sister Ravel, who died during the events of the Great Apocalypse. She grew up with all the regalies of a noble family, but always being lectured by her dear Grandfather so that she wouldn't commit the same mistakes as him. During her childhood she also became friends with the Gremory sisters and the daughter oif the main satans, Irene Dantalion, in which she developed fear for the latter, due to her overwhelming power. raven became a reccuring guest in the Gremory house after the truce of peace between the two families, and later, a close from of ichijou's, with whom she would develop further feelings later. Powers & Abilities Enhaced strength -''' Despite not having any remarkable level of power, Raven is shown to have deep knowledge of demonic arts, as well as a great amount of demonic energy and stamina, as seem when she's able to endurance a great amount of damage without flinching or losing control of her regeneration ability. When enraged, her levels skyrockets to impressive deegres, being able to reach beyond a high-class devil's level during a few seconds. 'Immortality -' As a member of the Phenex Clan, Raven shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously. However, her regeneration is entirely dependent by her level of Demonic energy. 'Pyrokinesis -' Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Raven is capable of using fire based attack. 'Aerokinesis -' Another ability coming from her Phenex bloodline, Raven is able to control surrounding winds and use them to attack or defend herself using strong blows of wind and typhoons. * 'Santana Inferno(サンタナインフェルノ; Santanainferuno) -' Raven's original ability that combines both her clan's control over flames and wind, creating a strong fiery tornado to burn and blow her foes away. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Raven is able to fly, glide and control her landing using her fiery wings. She can also use their flames as a form of boost in order to move in high speeds. Trivia * Her appearance and images are based on the character Mikan from the series '''Rising X Rydeen, ironically enough, following the tradition of the initial "R" names of the Phenex clan, canon-wise and fanon-wise. * Like her brothers, Raven is named after a bird. * It was her Grandfather Riser Phenex whom named her after her birth, in homage of her late little sister Ravel. * Her flames are colored yellow, different from the usual red. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Devil Heir/Heiress